1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil reservoir for the engine unit of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is common for engine units of motor vehicles to comprise a main crankcase which is open at the bottom and a pan fixed on the lower peripheral rim of the main crankcase to constitute a reserve for lubricating oil of the engine unit, a pump making it possible to circulate the lubricating oil from this reserve through the members of the engine unit.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a radically different solution.
The object of the invention is a lubricating oil reservoir for the engine unit disposed in a motor-vehicle engine compartment, open at the bottom, the reservoir comprising a tank of flat shape which is disposed in the lower portion of the said compartment, underneath the said engine unit, and which is in communication with the said engine unit on the one hand by at least one oil outlet conduit and on the other hand by at least one oil inlet conduit connected to the oil pump of the said engine unit.
According to the invention, the said tank may advantageously comprise a low portion in communication with the said oil inlet conduit.
According to the invention, the said outlet conduit is preferably in communication with the lower portion of a pan of the said engine unit.
According to the invention, the said tank preferably extends approximately over the entire surface of the lower portion of the said compartment.
According to the invention, the said tank is preferably disposed at least partly in the air flow delivered by the fan of the said engine unit and the air flow under the vehicle.
According to the invention, the wall of the said tank preferably comprises projecting external and/or internal ribs.
According to the invention, the said conduits are preferably deformable.
According to the invention, the said tank can advantageously be fixed at least partly to the structure of the said vehicle.
According to the invention, the means of fixation of the said tank to the structure of the said vehicle are preferably deformable.
According to the invention, the said tank can advantageously be fixed at least partly to the said engine unit.
According to the invention, the means of fixation of the said tank to the said engine unit are preferably deformable.
Thus the solution proposed by the invention makes it possible in particular to use gravity to feed the lubricating oil from the crankcase to the tank, to improve the cooling of the lubricating oil, and to use the tank as a means of masking the noise of the engine unit.